ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution - Episode 006
Terra Yuki vs. Yumo Muto is a three parter Episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution. Last Episode: Day of the Dino Part 2 Next Episode: Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution - Episode 007 Plot While on break from School Terra and her friends come across a young Duelist who is looking at her deck, and sees that Terra is a Duelist as well and reveals that she's the daughter of the Legendary King of Games Yugi Muto and challenges Terra to a Duel how will Terra do against her father's idols daughter. Story Prologue: At a Basketball field Both Jason and Terra are having a Duel with both their Dragon's out on the field. Terra: 1250 LP Jason: 350 LP Jason draws a Card from his deck and then looks at Terra's Shooting Star Dragon. Go, Red Nova Dragon attack her Shooting Star Dragon Absloute Power flame Jason says as he orders his monster to attack Terra's Dragon. Terra smiles. Not so fast Jason as I activate my trap Card go Reinforcement and then my quick play Magic Card Ego Boost, first Ego boost gives my a 1000 point boost and then Reinforcements gives him another 500 point boost making his attack points from 4,300 to 5,300 now go my Dragon attack his Red Nova Dragon Terra says as she looks at Jason's Dragon. Shooting Star Dragon glows and let's out a huge roar and flies towards Red Nova Dragon and punches through it and it blows up into a thousand Pieces. Jason: 0 LP The Holo-grams disappear and their Duel Disc's deactivate, as they both shook hands as a show of respect. Man Terra I almost had you with my Red Nova Dragon but next time you won't be so lucky pal Jason says as he looks at Terra. She smiles at him. Well, we've got all Summer long Jason Terra says as she looks at her friend. He smiles as they left the Basketball area but then a Duelist walks up to them wearing a sky-blue jacket over an orange shirt bearing a Eye of Anubis, referencing her father's Egypt-related adventures, a blue skirt, and pink boots. She also wears a pendant with a little green gem. Hello, nice to meet you guys The young girl says as she looks at them. Episode 6: Terra Yuki vs. Yumo Muto part 1 At the Basketball area Terra, Jason, and May are looking at the young Duelist. Hey, I'm Terra Yuki that's Jason and that's May nice to meet you I didn't catch your name Terra says as she looks at her. She smiles. I'm Yumo Muto the daughter of the King of Games himself who your father defeated for his title and I'm here to get it back Yumo says as she raises her Duel Disc up on her arm and it activates. Terra smiles. Well, I guess I got no choice then let's go Terra says as she activates her Duel Disc as well. Terra: 4000 Life Points. Yumo: 4000 Life Points. I'll start things off if you don't mind Terra says as she draws a card from her deck. She smiles at it. Go, Elf Guardian Defense mode Terra says as she places the monster card on the Monster card Zone of the Duel Disc. The Card appears on the field as the Warrior appears as well and let's out a battle cry and gets on one knee and crosses her arms. Next I set one card facedown and end my turn Terra says as she places the trap card into the trap and spell card slots on the Duel Disc as it lit up and the card appears facedown. Yumo draws a card from her deck. Well, I activate my spell card Polymerization to fuse two of my monsters together so White Witch and Familiar Dragon combine together to create my Ace fusion monster White Witch the Magic Dragon Knight Yumo says as she places the two cards on the duel board and they appear and swirl and then a new Spell Caster riding a dragon appears and lets out a battle cry. White Witch the magic Dragon Knight: ATK/2400 DEF/2000 LVL/7 My Knight's attack power goes up by 200 ATK for every Dragon and Spellcaster type monster in our graveyards, giving her a grand total of 2,800 Yumo says She smiles now go my Knight attack her Elf Guardian White dragon slash Yumo says as she orders her monster to attack her opponent's monster. White Witch the Magic Dragon Knight leaps into the air and then leaps down with its weapon and strikes Elf Guardian who breaks with her Saber and the dragon's energy breath and and she screams as she blows up into a thousand pieces as Terra covers her face. Next, I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn Yumo says as she places two spell and trap cards into the magic and trap card slots of the Duel Disc and they both appear on the field. Terra draws a card and sees her Synchro revival spell card in her hand then she takes a card out of her hand and shows it to everyone. I activate my spell card Sonic Egg this card will allow me to bring out one Sonic Chick from my hand, deck, or graveyard and what ya know I have a Sonic chick in my hand and I'll summon him to the field fan your feather in defense mode my feather friend Terra says as she places the Sonic Chick card on the monster card zone board and it lights up. Sonic Chick: ATK/300 DEF/300 LVL/1 And since I've not normal summon I'll summon my Powered Tuner in defense mode as well Terra says as she places the monster card on the Dueling board and it lights up as the Dragon comes out and let's out a roar and then its wings wrap around it as does its tail. Powered Tuner: ATK/1400 DEF/1000 LVL/4 I end my turn with three facedowns and call it a turn Terra says as she places three cards into the spell and trap card slots. Yumo smiles at Terra's move. She draws a card from her deck. Now go White Witch the Magic Dragon Knight attack her Sonic Chick with White dragon slash Yumo says as she orders her monster to attack Terra's bird. As the Magic Dragon Knight comes down with her weapon a barrier appears around Sonic Chick and the fusion monster backs off as Yumo is shocked by it. What why wasn't your monster destroyed by my monster's attack She says in surprise tone. Terra smiles. My chick can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 attack points or more so I guess your turn is over, and its back to me Terra says as she looks at Yumo. She nods at Terra. Terra draws a card from her deck. I summon my Crashbug Z in defense mode Terra says as she places the monster on the dueling board and the disc lights up and the machine monster appears. Jason and May smile at how many monsters Terra has for a Synchro summon. Now I tune my LVL/4 Powered Tuner with my Level 1 Sonic Chick and my LVL/3 Crashbug Z, out of darkness comes light, from wisdom comes great cosmic might I sychro summon my own Ace of my deck STARDUST DRAGON COME FORTH Terra says as she shows the card and places it on the dueling board and raises her hand as a bright light appears behind her and Stardust shows up and let's out huge roar. Stardust Dragon ATK/2500 DEF/2000 LVL/8 Yumo smiles at seeing Stardust Dragon on the field. Thank you, Terra since the Dragon-type Powered Tuner was sent to the grave, my Magic Dragon Knight gains another 200 ATK, and raises to 3000 Yumo says as she looks at Terra. Terra grins at the White Witch the Magic Dragon Knight is more powerful then Stardust. Now, go my Knight destroy her Stardust Dragon with White dragon slash Yumo says as she looks at her opponents Dragon. Dragon Knight leaps into the air and slashes down at Stardust taking him out as Terra covers her face from the explosion as the gust of wind blows around the field. Terra: 3500 LP Yumo: 4000 LP Next I place two cards facedown and end my turn Yumo says as she places the two magic and trap cards into the slots on the Duel Disc as it lit up and the two cards appeared on the field facedown. Terra draws a card. Man Stardust was the best Card in my deck that I was gonna bring this duel to an end and now I don't have him anymore and how can I take on the King of Games daughter if I don't have my best card man if I don't do something soon her Magic Dragon Knight I'm done for Terra thinks to herself. TO BE CONTUINED..... Cast Main Cast Guest Cast Trivia Category:Chapters